With the development of science and technology, aerial photography has emerged and become increasing popular. Aerial photography with unmanned aerial vehicles is increasingly favoured by photographers due to the low costs and safety thereof in comparison with manned aerial photography. Aerial photography with unmanned aerial vehicles is usually carried out by using an aerial vehicle which carries an image capturing device such as a video camera or a photo camera for shooting. Usually, a photographer controls the aerial vehicle to fly via a remote controller; in order to view the shooting effect in time, it is needed to install a display device such as a display or a mobile phone on the remote controller. The display device is fixed on the remote controller via a retaining device and is electrically connected to the image capturing device via a transceiver communication device, so as to receive and display a real time image captured by the image capturing device. The above-mentioned retaining device and the transceiver communication device are independent of each other and are respectively arranged on the remote controller, and thus the remote controller is relatively large in overall volume and occupies a relatively large space; and at the same time, the remote controller which is installed with the retaining device, the display device and the transceiver communication device is relatively heavy in overall weight and is not convenient for storing and operation by a photographer.